The Returning Appearance (Akashi x OC)
by CrystalLust
Summary: Teiko Middle School. Known for its highly skilled basketball team. They were legends. Also known as the Generation of Miracles, with sixth members, including the Phantom Sixth. But what others didn't know was that there was another member, Teiko's Seventh Member Of Calamity. He was never talked about and no one spoke of him. He was Rai Aikuchi.
1. Part 1

**(Ahh, I'm pretty psyched to finally be able to write this out! I hope this explains things better. Watch out for more.)**

 **Anime: Kuroko no Basket**

 **Info: Rai Aikuchi is my OC, please feel free to find information about him on my Quotev book of OCs**

* * *

 **Teikō Middle School.**

 **Holding the Teikō Middle School Basketball Club.**

 **In it's brilliant history, there were five once-in-a-decade prodigies in one year...**

 **...the "Generation of Miracles."**

 **Ryota Kise.**

 **Shintaro Midorima.**

 **Daiki Aomine.**

 **Atsushi Murasakibara.**

 **Seijuro Akashi.**

 **And the Phantom Sixth Man, Tetsuya Kuroko.**

 **But did you know? There was one more member.. Almost none knew. He was never mentioned, nor talked about. He was a part of the original five, the supporting member of the team.** **Teikō's** **former shadow..**

 **Rai Aikuchi.**

* * *

It all just started one day.

Rai glanced around, looking at the school he had now been administered to.

Teikō Middle School.

A school built for the wealthy, the popular, the famous, the intelligent, and the highly skilled.

But what Teikō was most known for were the legendary Generation of Miracles.

Of course, it hadn't formed yet.

Hey! My name's Rai Aikuchi, and I'm here to share my story with you.

Now let's begin...

* * *

"Seriously? You?" A voice said.

The man gave a hearty laugh. "You wanna join the Teikō Basketball Club? A tiny squirt like you?"

Rai frowned. "Mind you, I may indeed by small, but certainly not tiny when it comes to skill."

"Ha!" The man laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

"You will, and then you'll see," Rai said, looking up at the man.

"What's a squirt like you gonna do about that?" The man asked, his eyes full of confidence, "I bet you can't even reach up to my shoulder!"

"Oh really?" Rai said, raising an eyebrow, "I'll have to prove it then."

"Ready?" Rai asked, before crouching down, now even smaller than before.

Rai took a deep breath, positioning his arms in a defensive stance, then jumping.

It was as if everything had happened in slow motion.

The look on the man's face was priceless. He had stepped backwards, nearly tripping himself.

Rai had did it. He jumped, and now he was towering over the man, glaring at him, before landing back down with no thud.

"W-What," The man stuttered, "H-He's a monster!"

"Kuichagan!" A voice barked.

The man who was backing away from Rai quickly turned around to only bump into none other then Assisstant Coach Naoto Sanada.

Sanada glared down at the man, who was whimpering at his feet. "Get up you fool."

The man bidded his orders, doing as he said. He quickly rose to his feet, shaking slightly.

"You," Sanada spoke sharply to the man, "What is happening?"

"S-sir, t-that boy right there," The man rambled, "H-He's a monster, sir, I say."

Sanada turned to look at Rai, who inoccently stood there, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"This boy?" He said.

The man nodded. Sanada narrowed his eyes at the man. "Leave us."

Rai watched amusingly as the man scrambled to his feet, racing back to where the other staff were.

 _Funny man that he is,_ Rai thought to himself.

"You. Boy. What is your name?" Sanada asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is always proper to introduce yourself first before asking any further questions," Rai chirped, holding his hands behind his back.

Sanada narrowed his eyes, hlaf glaring at the boy. It was after a moment when he spoke again. "Very well. My name is Naoto Sanada. And if your business here is to join the Teikō Basketball Club, then you may call me Assisstant Coach Sanada."

"Thank you sir. I am Rai Aikuchi and I indeed am here to join the club," Rai said, his eyes shining in a particularly strange way.

The man noticed Rai's eyes but didn't say anything about it. "Why would you want to join the club? You are beyond average height and will be looked down upon your teammates. Do you possess a hidden talent, perhaps?"

Rai twitched his mouth. He thought about this for a moment. "I want to join simply because I want to achieve victory with our teammates, and solely on winning," He said, lying, "I do know I am beyond normal height but I assure you, hiring me will be an asset to your team. And I will not reveal any special skills I may or may not have until it is confirmed that I will be accepted into this club."

The man looked at the boy with sheer curiosity. He had never met a boy like this before. Anyone who could talk to him as if they were acquaintances. In which they were not.

"Alright then, Aikuchi. Please go join your teammates out on the court and we will see what you can do. Meanwhile, I will grab your registration sheet."

Rai nodded. He calmly walked over on the court, meeting a set of 5 boys talking, each with brightly colored hair.

"Hey! You! Watch out!" A voice shouted.

Rai spun around, seeing a ball flying straight at him. With a flash, his instincts knocked up, his eyes changing from a pale orange to a bright red in a second.

He stared at the ball hard, as if piercing through it with his eyes. _Now,_ Rai said, counting down for the right time.

The ball, which had been flying straight at him, curved slightly to the right, missing him completely. Rai looked unfazed as the ball zoomed right past his hair, nearly stroking it.

Everything was silent. No one spoke nor played, the only sounds that could be heard were the small thuds of the ball bouncing on the gym floor.

"How?" Several people whispered.

The Generation of Miracles all looked at each other. This boy... was definitely not your average basketball player.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Aomine said, running up to Rai.

Rai turned around, looking at the dark blue haired boy. He had sharp blue eyes, tan skin, and a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah," Rai said cooly, "Something wrong?"

"Dude, seriously? Why didn't you get hit, no offense. I accidentaly threw it in your direction, it should've hit your face," Aomine said, flabbergasted.

"Simple." Rai started, "I dodged it."

The others had now joined beside Aomine, eyeing the boy carefully.

"But _how_ _?_ " Aomine said.

"We can get to that later. First I'll introduce myself, and state my position, and then same to you," Rai stated flatly, "My name is Rai Aikuchi, please to meet your acquaintances."

Rai looked around in a circle as everyone began naming themselves.

"Daiki Aomine, power foward."

"Shintaro Midorima, shooting guard."

"Atsushi Murasakibara, center."

"Shōgo Haizaki, small forward."

Rai then turned to look at the remaining boy. He had oddly familiar looking eyes and ruby-stained hair. _I know I have seen him before.._

"Seijū-" The boy tried saying.

"Seijūrō Akashi," Rai said, finishing for him.

"Ah, I see. And no doubt, you are an Aikuchi," Akashi said cooly.

"Hm, yes," Rai said, his emotions quickly turning cold.

"Have you two met before then?" Midorima stated, flicking his glasses up.

"Yes," Akashi said, looking away from Rai.

Rai only nodded. Why hadn't his parents informed him that the Akashis were here. But then again, why would they?

Those selfish bastards of parents he had were useless. All the were good for was gaining wealth and attending fancy dinner parties. They couldn't even take care of their only son. They were so damn messed up.

Who else would understand feeling lonely, spending his whole life in solitude. His damn parents wouldn't. The feeling of being trapped, unable to be free. What he craved for was finally doing something to acheive his parent's approval. But he had long given up on that, knowing it would be useless. The obident, the intelligent, the acheiver, the champion.

All that had been wasted on Rai, as if he couldn't do anything for himself. He never liked his parents and now hated them. Wealth and power was all they needed to lead a life suited to their tastes. The Akashis weren't much better. His parents had been very close friends with them, they both had a common goal: To become powerful and to acheive anything they wanted. With each having a son they could model and shape into what they wanted.

Rai never had a choice. His parents had always picked for him, ever since he was little. They always told him it was best for him. They hid him from the world, faking a smile whenever broadcasted on air, lying that he was fine.

In fact, he's lied so many times now, it might as have been a normal routine for him.

"What was that before?" Murasakibara said, stuffing his face with konpeitos.

"Oh.." Rai said, "You guys recently became known as the Generation of Miracles. And to what I've heard, you each possess a special ability."

"Hm," Haizaki gruffed.

"Yes," Midorima replied, in an emotionless tone.

"Sharp-Shooting, Emperor Eye, Speed and Agility," Rai said, "Just to name a few. Right?"

"Looks like someone has done their homework," Akashi commented, his eyes flashing.

Rai stayed silent.

"So," Aomine said, "What about you?"

"Yeah, just what happened back there- With the ball" Murasakibara said, joining in.

"Yes. I feel the need to know too," Midorima added.

"'Course," Haizaki said.

Akashi only stood politely, not bothering to talk.

"You are not the only ones then," Rai said, looking up at all of them, "With a skill.'

"Hm...?" Murasakibara said, "What'd you trying to say?"

"Ah, I see," Midorima murmured, "You possess a high skill that no average player can earn."

"So that was how you were able to dodge my blow!" Aomine exclaimed, finally catching on.

Rai nodded. "Yes."

"Aikuchi! Over here!" Sanada shouted, beckoning for the boy to come over.

Rai walked over to him, noticing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Is that the registeration form?" The orange-haired boy asked.

"Yes," Sanada replied, "I need you to state your name, position, and history with basketball."

Minutes later, Rai looked at the form after he had filled everything down.

 _Name: Rai Aikuchi_

 _Business: To join the Teikō Junior High Basketball Club and become a regular_

 _Positon: None. Former Point Guard_

 _Background: I have played basketball ever since elementary school. I have self taught myself everything I needed to know. I have affiliated myself with street ball. I have also played basketball in elementary school as a point guard, but no longer do._

"Thank you Coach Sanada," Rai said, bowing his head slightly and handing the man the slip, "I hope that I will meet up to your expectations."

"Indeed, very well spoken," Sanada said, "You will be able to get your jersey tomorrow. You have been identified with no position for now, and your number will be 13."

Rai watched calmly as Coach Sanada walked over to the table where the other coaches were, handing them the form.

 **The Next Day...**

"Congraulations," Sanada said, handing Rai a duffle bag and an uniform, "You've made it onto the team and a part of the regulars."

"Thank you sir," Rai replied, smiling at the man, "I appreicate it, I really do."

"Well, yes of course. Please go find your teammates and start practice."

"Yes" Rai said, running to the locker room to change into his uniform.

He came back out, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. It was good, but maybe just a bit big.

"Rai! Over here!" Aomine said, his voice echoing over the nearly empty room.

When they all settled down, the became practice with a warm up. Rai was to go against Aomine. If he succeeded, they would keep him as a regular for the rest of his time here.

"Alright. Just know that I won't go easy on you," Aomine said, half smirking.

"Same to you," Rai said, giving him a small nod.

"Ready?" Midorima said, holding up the ball at the center. "Go!"

Both boys jumped up to grab the ball. Aomine, having the height advantage was sure to grab it- And he did, but just barely. He watched in amazement as Rai nearly got as close as he did, his fingertips swipely lightly at the ball.

And with a loud thud, Aomine fell back down, already charging to Rai's side of the court, getting ready to dunk it in.

The dark-blue haired boy reached inside of the three point line when he jumped, looking back to see that Rai wasn't there.

"You shouldn't give your opponent the advantage by turning your head."

Aomine looked back, jumping mid way, getting closer to the basket. Suddenly a small figure jumped in front of him, just barely towering above him but enough make Aomine pause, landing back down.

"How did you..." Aomine asked, speechless.

"Perks to my skill. I need to be able to jump high enough to stop the opponent. Of course, it will never be as accurate as Murasakibara's defense," The boy said, landing back down in front of Aomine.

"Now.. I need the ball.." Rai said, his eyes switching colors.

Rai grabbed the ball out of the boy's hand, earning a choke from him. Smirking, Rai ran past him with agility, going over to his basket and shooting the ball in.

Silence.

Emptiness filled the room. Rai walked back over to Aomine, who still stood looking at the basket.

"Daiki," Rai spoke, putting a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Please come."

Rai half dragged Aomine back, nearly having to carry the boy. When they both reached the others, it was Akashi who broke the silence.

"Well done Aikuchi," He said smoothly.

"Yeah, thanks," Rai mumbled.

"Nice jump," Murasakibara commented, breaking open a bag of pockies now.

Rai nodded, looking away from the purple giant. "Daiki? Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. Sure," Was Aomine's reply.

"Tch," Haizaki grunted, now walking away from everyone, "I'll see everyone later, I guess."

"Asshole," Grumbled Aomine, who seemed to be able to talk again.

Midorima sighed. "We all know that."

Murasakibara nodded in agreement, cookie crumbs falling from his mouth and onto the floor.

Akashi sighed, "Well anyways."

"Congrats," Aomine said, standing to look down at Rai, "You're now a part of the Generation of Miracles."

"Thank you all," Rai said, lingering his gaze on Akashi.

"Yes," Midorima said, "Let's go everyone. It's time to leave."

"Sure," Aomine said, "I'll meet up with you, I just gotta talk to Rai here."

"Alright then," Akashi said, before walking away with Murasakibara and Midorima.

"Rai?"

Rai looked up at the mention of his name. "Yes?'

"What I just saw you do.." Aomine began, "Gave me an uneasy feeling."

"Yes," Rai replied, "It was probably the effect of my attack. It paralyzes momentarily."

"No" Aomine said, scratching the back of his head, "It's not that. It just felt... Thunderstruck.."

"Hm?" Rai hummed, gazing straight at Aomine.

"I think we'll become good friends," Aomine finished.

"I agree too. I sense something special in you," Rai said, "And I see your ambitions. I will help you."

"Help me?" Aomine said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes. I support my teammates, I am an illusion."

"Like a shadow?" Aomine asked.

"Hm, yes, more so or less, but different," Rai stated, "I suport the light, which is you. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the strongest in Japan."

"I'd like that," Aomine said, "Except for one thing. I don't to be the strongest in Japan, I want _us_ together to be the best in Japan."

"Hmm.." Rai said, considering this for a moment, "Very well. Together then."

"Sure," Aomine said.

"The stronger the light, the darker the shadow," Rai murmured.

"What was that?' Aomine asked.

"Oh- Nothing," Rai replied instantly.

"Okay then.. To a new friendship!" The boy exclaimed. He raised a fist up to Rai.

"A new friendship," Rai agreed, nodding his head. He pulled out his own hand and bumped him back.

* * *

And there all of you have it! I'm Rai and this was my story. A story on how I met the Generation of Miracles. There's more memories to come though. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Part 2

"Refree Time-Out!"

Aomine stood, the ball in his hands. He looked across the court.

 _*Thud*_

He immediately dropped the ball, not bothering to look back at it as it rolled on the floor.

"Rai!" Aomine shouted as he reached the boy, who was holding his leg on the ground.

"A-Aomine," Rai said, trying to smile, "I-I'm okay."

"How the hell did this happened!" Aomine roared.

"I-I think Rai broke his kneecap," A first year stuttered, slowly backing away from Aomine who was shaking with rage now.

"Daiki," Akashi called out, walking up to him from the bench. "Calm down."

The boy huffed heavily, but otherwise calmed down a bit. "Who did this?"

"We're not entirely sure, but we think it may have been an accident from Haizaki," Akashi stated, looking calmly at the boy who was looking boredly.

"That bastard.." Aomine growled.

The two watched as Rai got pulled over onto a stretcher, carried away by the medics and into an ambulance. They heard the sirens wailing as the van drove away quickly, leaving everyone to continue staring at the door.

"Alright!" The refree shouted, "Continue the game!"

That day, Aomine played harder than he ever did. He had to take his mind off of things and basketball was the solution. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that hurt his friends.

* * *

 **Rai's POV**

It had been a three weeks since he had broken his knee. It hurt and ached a bit when he moved it around but it felt better. Even though it was still healing, Rai had been allowed to go outside with an assistant and dribble the basketball around a bit. Though he did break his kneecap, he was still commiteed to playing basketball. After all, he wasn't going to let Aomine beat him. No way would they happen.

The boy was sitting comfortably on his bed, reading a magazine when the door knocked.

"Come in," Rai said boredly.

A tuft of red hair appeared from behind the door, and the captain walked in.

"Aikuchi," Akashi stated politely, bowing.

Rai shot Akashi a look. That only made the boy walk closer to Rai.

"I haven't come here to fight Aikuchi," The red-head spoke again, holding out his hand as if it was a peace offering.

Rai looked at the hand, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head slightly, "I accept your offering."

"Hm, very well," Akashi said, a small smile appearing before disappearing as quickly.

"What is your business here?" Rai asked flatly.

"To visit and see if you have improved. After all, we do need you back on the team," Akashi said calmly, eyeing Rai's cast that covered a majority of his leg.

"Is that all?" Rai questioned. He didn't enjoy Akashi beening so close to him.

"Well..." Akashi started, "There is a small request I needed to ask you."

Rai immediately straightened up. He gripped his bedsheets, "What is it?"

"I have seen your skills and I understand that you have been a regular for nearly two months now," Akashi went on, "And I am rather impressed with your abilities.."

Rai watched Akashi carefully, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"But," Akashi said, suddenly looking at Rai with cold eyes, "You are in lack of practice and shape. If you don't get any better, you'll be taken off as regular and moved to the second string. And I suggest you start taking extra training after practice with me, starting right after you get taken out of the hospital."

 _"What?"_ Rai managed to say. He clenched his fists. "And why would I take this from _you_?" He snarled.

Akashi lifted his face up. He looked down at Rai. "If I were you, I would choose wisely and quickly. Time is running out quickly," He glared at him, "You're only just barely hanging on."

 _*Knock knock*_

"Come in," Rai managed to say, supressing his anger.

Rai looked down at his bed. He sensed the presence of two people walking in and joining Akashi. He slowly looked up, glancing at the people.

His eyes widened. Why were they here? His parents? They never came to visit him..

Hisashi and Kimiko Aikuchi.

Proud owners of the the multi-millionaire enterprise companies from all around the world. Rising to be top in the world. Wealthy and famous.

They were tied in second place with another company who were just as strong as them. Both of the companies fought each other, struggling to reach higher than the other, but they both knew inside that even if they were to beat the other person, there was still be the company leading in first place. And it would be near to impossible to try and gain first place with them around.

But power and wealth wasn't the only problem Rai had to deal with. Schooling was an issue too.

Rai had to practially plead and beg for them to let him go to a public school. His parents agreed, but only if he were to behave and win, no matter what.

"You don't have much time, Aikuchi," Akashi said, eyeing Rai's parents, "Choose the right choice."

Rai saw Akashi give a small nod to his parents while he was walking out of the room. He turned his head to look at Rai. The redhead smiled, and then closed the door, leaving him alone with his mother and father.

Rai swore he saw something though. Right before Akashi closed the door, he swore he saw Akashi's eyes. One of them was a deep yellow. They looked so cold, so cruel, so _different._

"Rai," A deep stern voice ordered.

Rai turned his head back to his parents, looking at his father. "Yes father?" He said, trying to say it as nicely as possible.

"How are you feeling?" Kimiko said, offering him a smile. Rai stiffened. Her smiles looked so real, so warming. Loving. Rai wanted to believe that but he knew that behind that smile was a cruel woman, doing filthy things to gain wealth.

"Good.." Rai mumbled, looking away.

"Rai," Hisashi's voice broke through again, "Look at me when you speak."

Rai eyed his father again. He took a deep breath. "Yes, father."

"Very well," Hisashi said, pulling a disapproving look, "I heard you injured your leg during a basketball game."

"Yes," Rai said flatly, "It is recovering though.. Not that you would care."

His father looked at Rai, gazing him with a uncaring look. "You are an Aikuchi. You are to take pride in everything you do and accomplish all."

"Not needed to be so disappointing," Kimiko added, smiling again at Rai, "You silly fool for a son, you must win; For the family name."

"Everything is about winning, isn't it?" Rai said testingly, "You do not win, you do not deserve to live in this household," Rai said, mimicking his father.

 _"Rai,"_ Hisashi growled out. "You are to be obedient. Winning is natural for an Aikuchi, and yet you don't deserve to hold that name under your circumstances."

"Pity for you, my dear son," Kimiko said, disgusted at Rai.

"You bastards. What do you call yourselves?" Rai huffed out, "Rich, filthy, selfish, greedy little-"

"That is enough!" Hisashi yelled out.

Rai winced as a slap was heard out from the room. He turned right to see his mother standing there, rings decorating her hand. Rai felt his cheek sting as she striked him with her hand, her sharp rings cutting him slightly.

"You are to be obedient and act like it!" Her shrill voice ringed through the room.

Rai lifted his hand, touching his cheek. It stung, and he felt blood seep out.

He examined his fingers. Drops of blood were on them and smudged slightly.

Rai looked at his mother, who was smiling again as if nothing happened. And then his father, who was expressionless, but had a small smirk on his face.

"We will be moving a week after you heal up your leg," His father spoke again coldly. "We'll be waiting until then."

"Yes," His mother said faintly, "Goodbye Rai, my foolish little son."

Rai watched as his parents left the door, closing the door without a sound.

He had tried to protest, to scream, to shout. To let all his anger out, but he couldn't. It was as if his voice had stopped. As if he couldn't talk anymore. He was silent.

 **Nearly A Week Later...**

Rai had been thinking.

He wasn't sure what to do.

Rai thought about it for a while. And every result was that he should go to Akashi for training. But did he really want to?

No. He did. He wanted to get better.

But there still was the other problem at hand: Rai would be moving in a week.

He would have to say goodbye to everyone and just leave them all. It had only been two months but he felt as if he had gotten to get close to all of them (Well... He's barely with Akashi and Haizaki). It would be hard to leave them.

Rai sighed. He turned his bedsheets, removing them off himself. Standing up, he walked to the door.

Once he was in the hallway, he walked around. He was to be released tomorrow, since his leg was pretty much back to normal. Rai's mind was clouded with so much thoughts and questions, he didn't watch where he had been going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Argh.." The voice said, stepping backward.

Rai stumbled backward, looking at the person he had accidentally nearly tripped. It was a boy, bigger than himself. He had a large body with light brown colored hair. He had kind chocolate brown eyes and a friendly face pulled on.

"Hey. You okay?" The boy asked.

Rai shook himself and furrowed his eyebrows. "Am I alright? I'm sorry, are you alright? You're the one in a case!"

Rai looked at the boy's cast. It covered most of his leg, making him use crutches.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Kiyoshi said, smiling at the boy.

Unlike Kimiko's smile, this was a genuine smile.

"What's your name?" Rai blurted out.

"Hehe. It's Kiyoshi," The boy said.

Rai smiled. "Nice to meet you Kiyoshi, I'm Rai."

Kiyoshi thought for a moment. "Rai, a nice name."

Alright then Kiyoshi," Rai said, "I hope I'll see you sometime."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes, I do too. See you Rai!"

"You too!" Rai called backed, running outside for some air.

 _Kiyoshi.. That name sounds familiar,_ Rai thought, _No doubt. It has to be him. His build, that face, that broken leg.. He's the legendary Iron Heart as a part of the Uncrowned Kings.. I'll have to watch out for him._

 **The next day..**

"Aikuchi," Akashi called, "Over here."

Rai turned his head to see the redhead beckoning him over as if he were a lost puppy.

"Yeah.." Rai grumbled, walking into the gym.

He just wanted this day to be over.

 **An hour later...**

"Timeout," Akashi's voice echoed across the empty gym.

They both had been practicing for a steady amount of time now. Rai had never been so glad to drink water than now.

"Aikuchi," Akashi spoke, in a commanding tone.

This caught Rai's attention. He set the bottle of water he was drinking down on the bench next to him.

 _"Yes?"_ He asked, challenging him silently.

Akashi ignored his atittude. "What happened to your cheek?" He asked, eyeing the scar on Rai's cheek.

"Oh.." Rai said, suddenly quieting down, "It's nothing."

Akashi gave Rai an unbelieving look. "No," He stated flatly, "Tell me about what happened. It certainly was not there when we last spoke."

Rai recalled the memory of where he had been talking with Akashi. It was after he left when he had been striked in the face by his own mother.

"I told you Akashi, it's nothing," Rai said, lingering his eyes on Akashi's

"It wasn't just _nothing_ , Aikuchi," Akashi insisted, "Now tell me."

"Just leave me alone," Rai growled out, "It wasn't anything!"

"Yes it was," Akashi said, raising his voice to match Rai's, "Tell. Me. Now."

"What if I don't want to?" Rai said angrily, "Keep your nosy face out of my personal life."

"As a captain, I have to know about what's going on," Akashi said, calming himself, "If this issue isn't solved, it might affect you in future games."

"So what? I won't even be here for games and practice anymore!" Rai half-shouted.

Akashi stood up and walked in front of Rai. "Rai."

"I-I," Rai wanted to hit himself. He had done it now.

"Tell me," Akashi said, his voice now soft and gentle, "I'm here for you.."

Rai looked into Akashi's eyes. They weren't the same he had seen in his parents. He seemed so much more.. _Full._ "I-I'll be moving away from Japan and going somewhere for school."

"Hm," Akashi said, "We can't exactly stop your parents.. Seeing the amount of power they have, there's pretty much equal to the Takahashi's.."

Rai nodded. "Yes.."

"And what about your scar?" Akashi said, returning to the matter at hand.

"I-I got this scar from my mother. She hit me and her rings pierced my skin and cut it." Rai spoke quietly, trying to fade away from this.

Akashi looked worried. "Did she hit you before then?"

"No," Rai said, suddenly looking tired, "She usually doesn't even care. As long as I bring in victory."

Rai heard soft growling and looked up to see Akashi hissing slightly in anger. "I can believe they do that..."

"I hate them both," Rai said tiredly, "My childhood was full of isolation and rules."

"I guess we're both in the same boat then," Akashi said softly, smiling at Rai.

"I-I," Rai said. He hadn't expected Akashi to be so kind and ready to listen. He had been so supportive. He wasn't like the the other Akashi's. No, he was much better than his parents.

They were the same person, living the same life, in the same empty hollow of a shell that they were.

"Come on," Akashi said, offering Rai a hand, "I think that's enough practice for today."

Rai looked at the hand, accepting it without hesitation. "Yes. Thank you Akashi."

Akashi looked at Rai. "You're welcome," He only said, smiling.

"I see a bright future ahead," Akashi said warmingly.

Rai nodded. "Yeah."

He was ready.

* * *

 **(AHHHH! I ship AkaRai (Seijuro Akashi x Rai Aikuchi) SO damn much (Credit to Bʟᴀᴄᴋ Hᴇᴀʀᴛ for coming up with the ship name)- I think there's gonna be one or two more chapters of 'The Returning Appearance' before I'm done- Of course I'll add any new ideas too)**


	3. Part 3

**OCs Used: Rai Aikuchi (Main Character- Mine)**

 **Yaoi Scenes are Involved, read at your own caution: AkaRai (Akashi x Rai)**

 **Anime: Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

 **Almost a week later...**

Rai would leave Japan tomorrow.

That was what Akashi had told everyone. The redhead had gathered up the Teikō Basketball Club.

Murmurs were heard amongst the students in the second and third string.

The Generation of Miracles' Captain kept his gaze steady, roaming his vibrant eyes around. He stopped and focused his eyes at the coach.

Sanada keep his cool, his eyes as calm as ever. He pushed his glasses up in a mild manner, his eyes reflecting off his students and staff. He was thinking, his emotions hidden aside to the point where even Akashi found it difficult to read.

"He's really leaving?" Kise asked, taking the question off of everyone's minds.

Akashi nodded. "Yes," He looked around, "We can all wish him farewell-"

"-by creating a party!" The crowd of children shouted, catching on.

Rai was indeed to be leaving the next following day, as for the case, they would be holding him a leaving party. It wouldn't be anything wild or rash. It would be held in the Teikō School Gym. Midorima had already planned out the events for tonight. There would be food, beverages, party games that ended off with basketball, and the farewell at the end.

Most of the other players in the second or third string didn't know much about Rai. All they knew was that he was a part of the Generation of Miracles and he had earned the right to join by a third string player catching witness of Rai's skills being used when Rai had tried the out for the club. He saw Rai score past Aomine.

Ever since, murmurs of curiosity about the newest Miracle Member spread around the club like wildfire. They haven't been so surprised to see skills like this since the Generation of Miracles were formed.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later...**

Rai lifted a small sigh.

The Orange-haired basketball player was walking through down the street and getting to the Teikō Basketball Gym. Akashi had planned for the Miracles to receive extra training in the evening so they could better improve their already highly advanced skills.

It would be a pain. But Akashi was the Captain and had the last words on everything. But Rai didn't completely feel agitated by leaving out to practice this late in the evening. He wouldn't mind seeing Akashi again... And again.

The boy's face flustered a bit from the thought, brushing it off immediately. His parents wouldn't be happy if they found out.

Rai let out the breath he was holding. His hand brushed his forehead, softly removing the excessive bangs that had gotten on his face while his red orbs stared deeply into the moon-filled night, stars twinkling all around him.

The wind lashed out strands of Rai's hair, orange flying around a bit. And the quick setting of the sun and dimming of the lights around him made his glittering red eyes more noticeable out in the darkness.

Rai breathed out another small and soft sigh. He grabbed his bag, getting a better grip on it and continuing his quiet walk to the school.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later...**

Rai had finally arrived to the school after his rather peaceful and silent walk. He walked to the door of the gym and stopped. He shifted his weight, tightly gripping his bag before reaching his hand out and pushing open the door.

The moment Rai stepped inside, the before dark room had suddenly flashed bright with all assortments of lights flickering everywhere. Rai only had gotten the chance to look at a few of the sparkling party lights hung around the gym when he had got pushed down to the ground.

The boy groaned, feeling the weight of the person on top of him. He tried to remove himself when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him and nearly choking him. Rai strained his neck to look behind him, only to be greeted by a overly hyper blonde.

"Aicchi!" Kise grinned, hugging the boy with all his might.

"K-Kise," Rai managed to gasp out, "C-Can't-"

"Oh!" Kise gasped, letting go of Rai.

The smaller boy let out a huge breath of relief, smiling as he was pulled to his feet by Aomine, the other Miracles huddling around Rai.

They made room for Akashi, the redhead walking into in the middle of the circle. "Glad you're here Rai."

Rai set off a smile as he glanced around the room with the party lights, the drinks, the games, and his friends all here to spend the night with him. He laughed as they were all embraced into a tight hug, led by Murasakibara.

The rest of the night led up to games in basketball, cute little plates of party mix, confetti with little hats worn, and a lot of dancing and laughing.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later...**

The party was great and all but it had started to get to Rai's head and he was feeling a bit dizzy from all the noise. The boy excused himself for a bit and decided to take a breather outside. All we wanted to do was go for a walk to clear his head up a bit. But clearly, life didn't want that for him.

Rai took a deep breath, the cold wind rustling the leaves of the tree and strings of Rai's near orange-blonde hair tainted by the moonlight.

He heard small whispers of the animals around him and the soft chirping of the birds. The puddles of water glistened around him as the moon reflected on them, the water wavering.

Bu just as it was starting to get calm, the boy tensed up.

 _Wait,_ Rai froze. He walked up to one of the puddles, cautiously looking into it.

Rai swore he saw something that glazed from the reflection of the water. A silver streak of something... Or someone.

The boy abruptly stopped, sensing a presence close behind him and turning around to face it.

But he was too late. The figure had already grabbed Rai's wrist.

The smaller male had struggled, trying to escape from the person's grasp but as he did so, the man began tightening his grip on Rai's wrist, earning a chortled cry from the boy.

Rai squirmed, trying to get back into the gym and call out for his friends but they were beyond hearing distance and he was sure he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Hold still dammit," The voice growled out, grabbing both of the boy's hands and twisting them harshly behind his back.

Rai strained his head to look to his side and saw the familiar silvery hair of his teammate.

"Haizaki?" Rai whispered out, making a mistake to stop moving for a second.

"Heh," The boy huffed out, taking his chance to throw Rai into the wall next to him.

The boy groaned from the force as his head was banged into the hard bricks and his body pinned to the wall by Haizaki.

The smaller male struggled against Haizaki's weight being pressed onto his own, the harsh pricking of the wall on his back making it hard to move from the position he was in now.

Rai looked for an opening but couldn't find one. Except for when Haizaki had started laughing softly to himself at the state Rai was in. Rai quickly spun out his right leg, kicking Haizaki in the shins. The boy gasped out a bit from the pain but quickly recovered, punching Rai in the stomach.

"You little brat," Haizaki growled out, lifting the boy by the collar until his feet dangled from the ground.

"Hgnh," Rai struggled to manage out, "S-Stop Haizaki."

The boy only started laughing, his deep voice ringing out. The boy gave off a smug look, raising an eyebrow. "And why would I? You damn little brat."

Haizaki tightened his grip around Rai's collar, throwing the boy down to the ground mercilessly. The boy coughed, his body curling up.

Rai tried to get up, climbing onto one knew before being shoved back down again.

He looked up to see Haizaki there, smirking at him. "You're not going anywhere Rai.."

Haizaki started kicking the orange haired boy, shoving his heel deep inside Rai's side. Rai already knew there were going to be bruises the next day.

Rai's vision was starting to fade. He knew he couldn't escape with Haizaki overpowering him in strength. His usual bright red eyes were starting to dull a bit, the light being sucked out of them.

Rai blinked slowly a bit, trying to keep himself awake.

But the smallest figure kept appearing in his vision, and it was gradually getting bigger. Mumbles of a voice were calling out to him as if he wasn't already hallucinating.

"Rai!" The voice called out.

Rai stayed just as still when the beating of Haizaki's leg was suddenly removed from his bruised body.

"Rai!" The voice called again.

Rai looked up, forcing his eyes to stay awake. He was greeted with a face of concern and a layer of dark blue hair.

"Aomine?" The boy asked, still feeling a bit delusional.

"Yes," The boy rapidly spoke, lifting Rai up into his arms. "You alright?"

Rai blinked, fully awake now. He brushed himself off of Aomine and looked up at him. "Yeah. What about.."

"Haizaki was already taken care of, Akashi called for a cab to drive him home. He kinda got, uh, knocked out."

Rai raised a brow at hearing this. "Oh really?"

Aomine grinned, "Yeah. He won't be bothering you for a while."

"I just spoke to the coach, and Haizaki is now taken off the team," A certain redhead broke in, walking up to Rai.

"Akashi," Rai greeted, looking straight at the boy.

The boy nodded. "Aomine, please alert the other members that Haizaki is no longer a Miracle."

"Yeah sure," Aomine said, waving Rai goodbye as he left to go back into the gym.

"But if Haizaki's leaving.. And I am too.. Who will-"

"I already have it take care of it. No need to worry," Akashi continued on, "I have found someone else to take Haizaki's spot on the team. His name is Kise and I am sure he'll surpass Haizaki quickly. And I have found a third string player who's talents are quite unique to those of yours. His name is Kuroko."

Rai nodded, inspecting his throbbing wrist. There enough, spots of purple were starting to form rather quickly and the boy winced a bit as he felt it.

Akashi noticed this quick enough and gently placed a hand on Rai's shoulder. "Come now."

The redhead proceeded to wrap an arm around Rai's, holding the injured boy up and helping him walk to the door of the gym.

Rai leaned his head next to Akashi, feeling safe again. He nuzzled Akashi's red hair, enjoying the faint smell of strawberry.

"Thank you," He murmured, breathing in the boy before falling his head back comfortably onto Akashi's shoulder.

Akashi didn't respond, but Rai felt Akashi's jaw move from where he laid his head, and opened one eye to see a small smile appear on his Captain's face.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Rai was going to leave soon. But the orange haired boy couldn't help but visit his friends one last time at the Teikō Gym before he would finally leave. But that was when he bumped into someone he didn't expect to.

"Oh, sorry," Rai apologized, taking a step back to see who he had bumped into.

It was a small light blue haired boy, with big blue round eyes. He had pale skin and wore a blank look on his face. Rai noticed that he was carrying a Teikō school gym bag with the basketball crest on it.

"Its Fine," The boy said, tilting his head up.

"Aren't you a part of the Generation of Miracles?" The boy asked, staring deeply at Rai.

"Yes," Rai finished, "May I ask what you name is?"

"Kuroko," The boy replied, "Tetsuya Kuroko. I just joined first string."

"Kuroko?" Rai asked, getting a flashback at what Akashi had said last night. "I have been told that you would be my replacement for when I leave."

"Ah, I see," Kuroko stated.

"But I do say is when you join, please save them," Rai said, smiling a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko questioned, furrowing his brows.

"I believe that they won't stay together. In fact, if I'm correct, I say that within a few months after you join Teikō, everyone will start going their own separate ways give or take."

"How are you sure?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not. But my gambles are almost all accurate so I can depend on them."

"Accurate Gambler then," Kuroko stated.

"I guess," Rai shrugged, getting back onto topic, "But I know you can save them from the darkness. You can bring them back into the light, I know you can do it. You're the only one who can. Please, don't let them be consumed by the power. Bring them back."

"Yes," Kuroko nodded, "I'll try my best."

"I'll be waiting when you do," Rai finished, smiling as he walked past Kuroko and waving to the boy as he entered into the gym.

When Rai entered in, he saw Akashi appearing from the door on the other side.

"I see you have met Kuroko," The Captain started, beckoning Rai to come over.

"Yes," Rai spoke, "He was rather quite nice."

"Come here Rai," Akashi cocked his head, "I have something to show you."

Rai walked forward, until he was in front of the redhead now. He glanced down to see Akashi indeed holding something.

"Hm?" The boy asked.

Akashi lifted up a small rectangular box and presented it to Rai.

Rai took the box and inspected it before gently lifting the top off. Inside was a soft black velvet cloth, cushioning a delicate and thin paintbrush.

The brush itself was a soft fawn color with a sleek black handle and a small golden ring painting around the beginning black handle.

"This brush represents the freedom you should have gotten. It will help unleash your creativity and express your true feelings," Akashi smiled, his eyes brining with care.

"Thank you.." Rai trailed on, looking at the brush. The orange haired boy's eyes began to water.

Regret flooded into Rai's eyes as he remembered how cold he had treated Akashi. And now, Akashi was the one who was saving him.

Akashi caresse Rai's cheek, wiping a tear that fell from his face. "Don't cry now," Akashi soothed, "If word gets out, it might ruin your reputation to the public."

Rai let out a mix between a small sob and a laugh. "Ha, I guess. But who cares? No one's here to see us.."

"I guess so," Akashi smiled, letting a small chuckle slip from his mouth.

Akashi opened his arms and welcomes Rai into a hug.

"I don't want to leave.." Rai trailed off, resting his head near Akashi's shoulder and breathing onto the boy's neck softly.

"I don't want you to go either," Akashi whispered, pulling Rai closer to him, "But I'm afraid you have to go soon."

Rai looked back at Akashi and bright red eyes met ruby red.

"Will you wait for me?" The boy asked.

Akashi smiled, removing parts of Rai's bangs from his face. "Of course. I'll wait until you come back to me."

"Hmm," Rai mumbled, burying his face into Akashi's chest. "Thank you Akashi."

* * *

 **(I have a bad habit of always rushing the ending for some reason. So most of my stories are detailed best at the beginning. Welp, I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on making maybe at least two more chapters before I finish. But even after I finish, I'll probably think of more ideas to add to here, so I doubt I'll be done anytime soon.)**


End file.
